5-methyl-1-phenyl-2-(1H)-pyridone (hereinafter, expressed also as PFD) is known to be useful for prevention and remedy of fibrous diseases such as pulmonary fibrosis, fibrosis hypertrophy of prostate, and nephrosclerosis, and hitherto, there have been disclosed a tablet (see Patent Document 1) containing, as the main medicinal agent, 5-methyl-1-phenyl-2-(1H)-pyridone as a medicament for remedying pulmonary fibrosis, and a solution state medicament composition (see Patent Document 2) as a medicament in another dosage form for remedying a fibrous skin disease.
However, an adhesive preparation for prevention or remedy of skin diseases using, as an active medicinal ingredient, 5-methyl-1-phenyl-2-(1H)-pyridone or medically acceptable salts thereof is unknown.